


For Her

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Hey guys, this fic is based off of one artwork and is also a collab with my friend Yolaine! The artwork is based off of is done by LadyxLettie on Twitter because it was a Nagamas gift to me! Please go check out both of their artworks! It was so much fun working with Yolaine! She is so sweet! I also really love these two. I love their dynamics. You got this stubborn fool and your sweetheart. I love them so much.LadyxLettie's artwork: https://twitter.com/LadyxLettie/status/1212897227741548550Yolaine's artwork: https://dimilethdrawings.tumblr.com/post/190282623318/a-singing-annette-and-felix-collab-with
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 21





	For Her

Annette was a great singer, it was one of the reasons he fell for her. Though her cooking was not one of them. She was a decent baker, but not a great cook.

“Ah, I messed it up again!” Annette yelled. “I’m sorry Felix, I didn’t mean to!”

He sighed. It wasn’t out of irritation or anything, it was the only reaction that he had. “It’s alright. Let me make something instead. Maybe then it would be edible.”

“O-Okay.”

Annette sat at the table and waited for Felix made some food. He never used to make any for anyone, so she didn’t know why he was now. While he was cooking, she started to hum a little tune. Felix started to slowly sway back and forth as he heard her humming turn into her singing.

“Food! Food! Going to get lots of food! My tummy tum is going to be filled with lots and lots of food.”

He started to hum to her tune before placing a plate in front of Annette. He sat across from her and started to eat. He hid away his own smile when he saw her glowing smile.

“Wooow! This is sooo good!! When and why did you learn to cook?”

“I didn’t want to keep eating your burnt food,” he said, stoned faced. He took a bit of his food, hoping that she wouldn’t ever be able to catch his lie. He enjoyed seeing her smile when he cooked something new.

“Hmm...” She said, staring into his golden-brown eyes. She knew that something was off, but she didn’t know what. “Hmm….” She said again.

“Are you going to eat your food? Don’t expect me to make you anything after tonight.”

“Oh! Right!”

She knew he was lying.

Day after day, she would subconsciously watch Felix. He would go to class, go train, but usually would go back to his room. But lately, he wasn’t going back to his room. It was odd to her. She took it upon herself to follow him throughout the day. Nothing suspicious. She found that he went to the library and that was it.

“Maaan,” she complained, “I can’t figure out how he became to be a good cook!” She twirled around and landed on her bed. “Ahhh! I’m going to figure this out!”

Within the next few days, she clumsily followed Felix around even more. He went to class, went to go train, he went to the library, and occasionally he went into town, but nothing really stood out. She decided to give up, knowing that she wasn’t going to find anything. Annette made her way to the cafeteria to get some food. There she saw that was no one was there, aside from Felix.

“Ah, crap,” he said to himself. “She’s not going to like this one. It’s too spicy.”

“Hm, who is she?” Annette said quietly.

Felix frantically turned around to see who was talking. Annette hid somewhere that he couldn’t find her. The two let out a sigh in unison. That was close. Annette peered at Felix, he was singing and cooking. She started to hum to his little tune. He wasn’t great, but his song was still catchy. Maybe she would refine the lyrics. She really wished she had the courage to go back into the kitchen to help him out. She should have taken the chance.

Five years. It had been five years since they had seen each other. And neither of them barely changed. Annette was still optimistic and clumsy and Felix was still cold and distant. Once they saw each other, she decided to cook again. She would try over and over again, and she still wasn’t good at it. Everything still burned and an explosion still happened.

“Ahh! I really screwed this up again!” Annette said.

“Not at all,” Felix lied. He knew that food was burnt.

“Awe man. I totally screwed it up.”

“No you didn’t.” He took the plate and started to eat it. He started to scrunch his face at every burnt crunchy part of the dish. “Delicious.”

“You are evil Felix!” Annette said, rushing out of the room.

“I was trying to be nice,” he sighed as she left. “Ah...Who am I kidding, I shouldn’t have lied to her about it.”

The next day, Felix was in the kitchen making some food to make it up to her. She was amazed at how good he was at cooking. It didn’t seem like he stopped cooking in the past five years.

“I know I asked you this years ago, but when and why did you learn cooking?” Annette asked.

“And as I told you years ago, it's because I didn’t want to keep eating your burnt food.”

“That’s a lie.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I really didn’t want to eat your food.”

“Then if that were true, you would have gotten something else to eat the days I was on cooking duty. There is another reason to this.”

Felix sighed. “Believe what you want. I stand by what I said.” He then walked out of the kitchen.

“Hmm...” She said to herself. “I know you are lying Felix. Why won’t you tell me? Please tell me.”

The next couple of months, Annette constantly saw Felix in the kitchen cooking and singing. And every time he realized that she was there, he would give her some of the food he made. He would shrug it off and would say he couldn’t finish it off himself or say that no one else would like what he would make. She knew that was wrong. She knew that he could eat all the food in the world and still be fine. She knew that everyone would love his food. He was a great cook.

One day, Annette walked up to the kitchen door, she heard Felix sing a familiar tune. One from five years ago, right before the ball. She listened to him sing his song while he cooked. In the past five years, he became a much better singer.

“I wanna cook!~ I wanna cook for her!~” He sang.

“Sweets, sweets, and even more sweets!~ Oh, the amount of sweets she will love!~” She sang along.

“Bah!” He said, jumping a little. “Annette! Now who is the evil one!”

“Hahah, I didn’t think you get so jumpy!”

Felix hid his blush. He will never admit that he was completely off guard. He never off guard, but when he was, he was always cooking.

“I like the song you are singing. I remember that from five years ago.”

It was becoming harder for him to hide his blush. She was there that day. He knew that someone was in the kitchen, but he didn’t know it was her.

“H-How much did you hear?”

“Not much. But I’ve always wanted to sing it with you.”

“Uh...I guess you can.”

Annette smiled and started to sing his song. She became distracted by the song and touched his hand. He sighed and figured out one reason she couldn’t cook. She was always distracted. He moved his hand out from under hers and got her to start stirring the soup. It wasn’t long before she realized she was cooking.

“I wanna cook!~ I wanna cook for her!~” He started to sing.

“Sweets, sweets, and even more sweets!~” She sang along. “I wanna bake sweets!~ And I know he’ll at least try for me!~”

He couldn’t hide his blush any longer. Though he wasn’t too embarrassed about it since Annette's smile was as big as it could be. He watched her switch from cooking to baking. She was at ease when she was baking.

“Oh how I know how much he will enjoy these sweets!~”

“Oh how I know she will love this soup!~”

It wasn’t long before the two finished the meal. They sat right next to each other while they ate. Felix peered at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was ecstatic about the food that he made. He could tell that she was enjoying herself. She laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to eat. He looked ahead of him and smiled. He wanted to tell her, but he felt too embarrassed to, but the only reason he cooked was only to ever see her smile.

After dinner, Felix and Annette walked around the monastery. She placed her hands onto one of his arms as the two took their stroll. He could hear her faintly hum a tune. He could listen to her hum or sing till the end of time.

“I’m really surprised that you ate most of the cake,” Annette said, breaking away from her song. “You’re not one for sweets.”

“I know, but you made it and I knew you weren’t going to be able to eat it all yourself.”

Annette chuckled. She knew the real reason why he ate it. “I wonder...”

“Hmm?”

“I wonder...I wonder if you would cook for me for the rest of our lives.”

“You are thinking way too far into the future.”

“I know, and I know I’m being selfish, but if we could further with our relationship, I wonder if you would enjoy cooking for me for a little while longer.”

“For you, if you would have me, I wouldn’t mind cooking for you.”

Annette looked up at him and gave him a warm, sweet smile. She knew it. She knew that he was only cooking for her. Felix sighed and let a smile come across his face. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. A red blush swept across his face when he heard Annette giggle.

“Wh-Why are you laughing?!” He asked, embarrassed.

“Hehee, nothing! Your lips taste like cake.”

His face became crimson red. She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss of her own. He still had no words. His heart was pounding fast and he felt butterflies in his stomach. This was all new to him. He didn’t hate it, it just felt weird.

“I love you, Felix.”

“I-I love you too, Annette.”

She took his arm again and he walked her back to her room. They gave each other a goodnight kiss before leaving each other for the night. Annette squealed quietly. She was filled with happiness. Felix lied down on his bed, feeling all the mixed emotions. It didn’t feel bad. Not at all. It felt weird. A good weird. In the end, he was happy to know that she felt the same as him. He let out a sigh of relief and happiness. Now they just need to get through this war. He wants to keep cooking for her, until the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fic is based off of one artwork and is also a collab with my friend Yolaine! The artwork is based off of is done by LadyxLettie on Twitter because it was a Nagamas gift to me! Please go check out both of their artworks! It was so much fun working with Yolaine! She is so sweet! I also really love these two. I love their dynamics. You got this stubborn fool and your sweetheart. I love them so much.
> 
> LadyxLettie's artwork: https://twitter.com/LadyxLettie/status/1212897227741548550  
> Yolaine's artwork: https://dimilethdrawings.tumblr.com/post/190282623318/a-singing-annette-and-felix-collab-with


End file.
